


stay gold

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College!, F/M, bed sharing!, idiots in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: and here's some petermj because comics otp and i love my poor kids!@bitandybowen





	stay gold

"You're brooding," 

"Am not,"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh good," Ned has his face in a bunch of assignments that are due tomorrow, that he definitely hasn't finished and he's pretty sure that you know he's longing for the sweet mercy of death. "Oh good, we're doing this again,"

"Tell Parker to stop brooding then," MJ doesn't look up from her book, flipping to the next page with a chaotic neutral serenity. 

"I do not have time for this, please," Ned groans, "I have not had enough coffee, I am too tired and I think I'm going to give this college thing up to maybe live as something far far away,"

"Stick it to capitalism," MJ muses deadpan, "Again, stop quietly brooding there Parker - it doesn't suit you, it's like that vine of the labrador puppy trying to bark for the first time,"

"What?" Peter blinks, glancing over at her - looking as though he's just now noticed that she's wearing his hoodie and under the covers of his dorm room bed.

Even though she's been doing this for the past few days, she's co-opted at least half his wardrobe and the other half of her room is currently unoccupied because Liz's girlfriend is visiting from California.

"I'm going to fuel my caffeine addiction," Ned says slowly, "If you're having sex when I get back, I will sue you for emotional damages during finals week," 

MJ doesn't respond to that, pulling out ten dollars from somewhere "Buy me caffeine," She demands, with an eyebrow raise and her expression only softens when Ned leaves the room. 

"C'mere dumbass," She rolls her eyes, but there's implicit fondness in the gesture as she leans across to grab onto his arm and pull him towards her. 

"This is my bed," He half grumbles as she wraps the blankets around both of them.

"Yeah and sharing is caring nerd, I live here now - you can't stop me,"

He can't help but smile as she prods him in the cheek

"Stop brooding, Tiger. Finals are stupid and an archaic way of testing our memory skills, not our intelligence, it doesn't matter because you're like objectively smart and also like Spider-Man. So," 

"Just because you're not worrying about it, because you're like super smart,"

"I mean yes obviously, but we can state facts all day Tiger,"

He tries not to smile at the way that it is somehow comforting because she's MJ and she's kind of the greatest, like he's not biased just because she's his girlfriend. She's just MJ, she's smart and she keeps him grounded and he's pretty sure that he would have gone insane by now without her and Ned.

He pauses, frowning a little. "What are you even majoring in anyway?"

She doesn't miss a beat as she pulls him in closer to her, "Advanced Sexbot Programming," 

The look on his face causes her to cackle so loudly, there's a noise complaint filed thirteen minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> and here's some petermj because comics otp and i love my poor kids!
> 
> @bitandybowen


End file.
